Back Home
by Tresporquatro
Summary: Tom doesn't die this time. ;p When Tom and Will are sent back to england, the long friendship is shaken and they find it hard to go separate ways.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: sorry if it's a bit messy, this is my first time writing fanfiction and English isn't my native language. °v° hope you enjoy anyway. 🌸

* * *

.

.

The only reason he left was that Tom made him promise he would deliver the message on time. That it was more important than anything else and there was nothing he could do there after the paramedics arrived.

Now that the job was done, Will made his way back to the battalion where Tom was being attended.

He grabbed one of the doctors.

\- did you see him? Thomas Blake. He has a belly wound, black hair…

\- fuck off, I don't know. - the doctor said, pushing his hand - if you can walk get the fuck out of here.

He kept calling for Blake despite the cussing until a familiar voice came.

\- i can't believe, you bloody bastard, screaming my name all around. Did you go insane?

He turned around to find Tom laying on a dirty bed, his clothes covered in blood.

\- yes, I guess I did - he said out of breath but smiling.

Tom grabbed his coat, now serious.

\- the message did you deliver it?

\- yes, yes. They called off the attack. I got there in time.

\- thank God- he closed his eyes, but then opened again- no, thank you. You did it, mate. You saved them, saved my brother's life.

Will turned his head.

\- we still at war, it was only for now.

\- we are living now, right?

They both smiled. Things seemed very peaceful now.

\- did you see him?

\- yeah, he's fine. He's cool, as you said, but nothing like you.

\- are you saying I'm not cool? - he pushed will out of bed laughing - come back here so I can punch you in the face.

\- no way, you can't even lift your arm properly.

They were happy, but the simile faded eventually and things got more serious.

\- is it bad?

\- not now, I might get better. - he looked at will - thank you. For not letting me die alone there.

\- you would do the same for me wouldn't you?

Tom smiled.

He was happy to see his friend's colors come back, happy he wasn't laying cold somewhere and, most of all, happy they were both going home.

Will opened his coat to see the wound. The bandage had fresh blood but it was patched up to stop the hemorrhage.

Tom groaned with pain when he placed the coat back.

\- I'm sorry.

\- it's okay, hurts when I breath anyway. - he took will's hand to look, but before he could say anything will pushed back.

\- it's okay, I've treated it.

Tom nodded.

\- when are you going back home?

\- when are you going to be able to walk?

\- I can't believe you - he laughed.

.

...

.

When they set foot on England Tom was still needing his friend to stay up. He had a crutch in one hand, but the other kept around Will's neck most of the time. He didn't want to be sent to a hospital, even though it was dangerous to travel like that, he couldn't think of delaying his return, nor his friend's. The docks were full of soldiers coming and going, laughing and swearing like an anthill.

\- I guess that's where we part ways, then. - Tom said, not very happy but trying to keep the mood. - hey, we finally got to see our family, and you won't have to leave them anymore.

Will nodded and looked at him. His eyes weren't as shining as the words sounded. Than looked at his bloody bandage, that wound wasn't anywhere near finished either.

\- I'm taking you home. I mean all the way.

\- What? - Tom looked stunned

\- I didn't went through all this trouble to hear that you ended up in a gutter on your way back.

\- That won't happen, you know that.

\- I won't take chances.

Tom looked a little hurt from the lack of trust.

\- That's very noble for someone who didn't want to be picked for the mission.

\- Now, that's a whole new level.

\- Yeah.

They kept walking away from the docks until the number of men in uniform was almost none.

\- Thanks. - Tom said

\- Again?

\- Yeah. I really thought you'd hate me for choosing you.

\- You said yourself, you didn't know what was picking me for.

\- I know, but…

\- Enough of that. We are home now, I just want to forget it all.

They didn't talk about it again. But the truth is, there weren't many topics to go on that weren't related to war. They talked about the fields, work, family, but everything seemed too distant to relate.

At some point when the train was crossing orange fields Tom turned away from the window and said in a energetic voice.

\- Ah, now I know why you want to take me home. You want to see the new puppies.

.

...

.

When Tom's mother hugged her son, Will couldn't help but wonder how he didn't notice the crushing pain it might have caused. She helped him inside smiling and crying at the same time. Anyone could see how much the Blakes loved each other, it must have been almost unbearable for her to send both sons to war.

He waited outside for the family reunion, Tom's face was on the verge of tears and, if wasn't for Will, he would be crying too.

When things calmed down ms. Blake came outside and called Will in. Her youngest was at the table eating and when his friend showed,he opened a wide smile.

\- This is the best soup i've had in years.

Will smiled and ate too. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, just that it was everything he wanted at that moment.

When both had finished they went outside for a smoke. Will sat on the porch steps beside Tom.

\- I guess I should go home now.

\- You kidding, right? - Tom said, half worried and half angry. - I won't let you leave now, you gotta at least rest before you go.

Will didn't look very happy about the idea.

\- Tomorrow, okay? I won't take you from your family much longer, just until tomorrow. I still want to show you the farm and the pomar. You gotta see the cherries….- He could see that his friend was starting to give in - and I want to take you to my father's grave, I want him to meet you.

\- Okay, just until tomorrow.

They talked on the porch until the moon was high then went up to the room.

\- I'm sleeping here too? - Will said, looking at the bed made on the ground

\- What? It's not like you never slept with a bunch of man in the same room before.

\- Yeah, but it's different now…

\- We don't have a guest room. I would put you in my brother's, but the thing is, the dog gave birth in his bed so I guess you wouldn't want to sleep there.

It wasn't really about the comfort, Will could sleep anywhere by now, it just felt strange to share a room with someone else that wasn't family.

\- By the way, could you give me a hand with it?

Tom took off his shirt and started untying the bandages.

\- You shouldn't have let her hug you that way. It started bleeding again.

\- Who could refuse a mother's hug? I'd rather crush my body than her heart. - he smiled

\- You could've told her you were wounded first.

He shrugged, not paying much attention.

\- I'll tell tomorrow, let her sleep peacefully tonight.

Will washed a piece of cloth on the basin and started cleaning the blood.

\- You sure don't want to stay longer? Ah, right, your family. - It'll be boring to sit around the house all day. I won't be able to work like this. - ouch.

\- Sorry.

\- It's fine…. I'll lend you my brother's clothes, they'll fit better -

\- Don't talk so much or I'll miss again.

Will didn't seem in a good mood so he really shut his mouth.

For a while, the only sound was their breathing and the water where the cloth was washed. They were sitting cross legged in front of each other, the basin in between.

It was starting to get uncomfortable to find where to look so Tom just fixed on top of Will's head and kept the thinking for himself.

\- I think that's it - Will said after a while - I'll put the bandages now.

Tom nodded.

\- Means you can talk again.

\- Oh… I wasn't really restraining myself, just got very sleepy all of a sudden.

Will looked up and his eyes were almost closing and the cheeks crimson. He reached his hand and touched the back of Tom's neck.

\- I think you have a fever. I'll finish it and you lay down.

\- Okay. -

That touch only helped to make him even more red and hot. All he wanted was to put some clothes and get under the covers already.

.

When Tom woke up the next day the sun was high. First thing he saw was the basin with clean water on the side and the cloth that slided from his forehead. The wound still hurt when he got up but at least the fever was gone. When reached the stairs he could hear his mother talking.

\- ...Oh, he is a nice boy. A bit too prideful and adventurous, but always took good care of us, just like his big brother. You know when he was young he...

She went on telling her stories, she alway blabbed about her children to visitors, having two boys in the household was never boring. He didn't care much, until realize that the other part wasn't an old lady from the neighborhood, but William.

He ran down the stairs, almost falling the last three.

\- ouch - ouch - Mom! Leave him be!

Will got up and rushed to help him.

\- why did you came down like a horse? For christ sake, Tom.

\- Oh my God Thomas, you're hurt! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?

\- Surprise! - he cracked a smile. - slept well?

One thing Will noticed was that his friend had a rather free spirit at home. He was young and boyish, at least when the war wasn't on his mind. At night he woke up a few times panthing, but Will himself had those experiences and it wasn't something easy do get yourself free.

\- I slept too much - he said, sitting at the table - we'll have to rush so you can see everything before leaving.

\- There's no need to rush - put a cup of tea in front of him - more important is to recover well. Both of you. - she turned to Will - please stay with us for lunch, Mr. Schofield, I don't even know how to repay you for everything you did for Thomas and for us.

He shook his head.

\- There's no need to repay me, I'm sure Tom would have done the same in my position. I'll be happy to have lunch together before leaving.

By the time they finished talking, Tom had already taken his tea with a slice of bread and was heading to the crutch at the door.

\- What a lovely day for a walk, it is. Would you accompany me mr. Schofield?

He smiled at his mother's disapproving expression. Will took the last sip of his tea and got up, finding that it was indeed a lovely day outside.

.

...

.

They walked the alley, past the barn and thought the plantation, until finally get to the pomar.

\- They really are blooming here too. - William said, touching the cherry blossoms.

\- Yes, it's the flowers season, soon they'll be full of cherries. - he didn't look so pleased now - I wonder how I'll harvest them all like this.

\- Let's rest, you must be hurting from walk.

They sat on the ground under the shade of a big cherry tree. The wind blowing and peaceful hills were almost scary, as if they were in a dangerous position. Will kept looking to the horizon waiting for an enemy soldier to rise at any moment.

\- Relax, we are safe here. - Tom said - we're very far from the fields.

\- It's hard to get used to.

\- Yeah. - Thomas looked away - you know what's weird? I was so used to the uniform that now I feel as if I'm naked all the time. These clothes are so fuking light.

Will looked at him and started laughing.

\- What? I'm serious, mate, it's awful. - he laughed too.

\- I'll miss you, Tom.

\- Will you write?

\- Only if you answer.

\- Of course I will!

\- Won't you be too busy with the harvest?

\- I will. But still, I'll make time to write.

William smiled.

\- You'll really miss me? - Tom asked and will looked at him surprised. Then turned around embarrassed.

\- I wouldn't be asking you to answer If i wasn't, right.

\- I guess. - he laid down on the grass covering the eyes with the back of the hand - I really wish you'd stay, though.

\- What I would do here, Tom? I don't even know how to work the land, I'd be dead weight.

\- No, you wouldn't. You'd stay with me, help treat my wounds.

\- Ask your mother for that.

\- I don't want my mother, I want you to do it. - Tom said angrily

\- Why? - he said turning around and facing Tom, who was sitting again.

\- Because… it feels better when you do it. Because I like it better.

He lied down again and turned his back to Will, silent. A long moment took place where none of them spoke, only the sound of wind in the leaves was heard.

Will raised his hand and touched Tom's neck.

\- I don't have fever anymore.

\- I know.

He didn't back off, his hand went to the collar then his shoulders.

\- What are you doing?

\- Didn't you say you liked it better?

He slided down the spine until the bandages and started to push the shirt out of the way.

Tom turned around facing him.

\- I want to see it.

They opened the shirt and will touched the bandages.

\- Does it hurt?

\- N-no

\- Hope it doesn't leave a scar

\- It will.

Tom looked at him in the eyes, they were both hopeful and hesitant.

\- Sco, come here.

He approached and Tom took his neck in his hand and they kissed.

.

..


	2. Chapter 2

.

...

.

When they sat at the table for lunch, Tom's mother could sense something was off. If it wasn't for her, William wouldn't have lift his eyes from his plate nor spoken one word. She didn't know him enough to realize he was being overly silent, but the chatty son sure made an impression glancing at Will and keeping his mouth shut. Ms. Blake broke the ice for the happiness of her son.

\- I'm happy to finally meet you Mr Schofield, Thomas always spoke highly of you in his letters, but it's good to see the picture. - she laughed but her son looked mortified.

Will looked at her startled for being taken away from his thoughts so abruptly.

\- it's sad that you're leaving so soon but I wouldn't dare to make you stay longer, I can't begin to wonder how much you miss your family after so long.

\- y-yes , it's very kind of you and Tom to let me stay the night. I'll be happy to welcome you and your family in my house, when things settle down.

Ms. Blake smiled kindly. She was much older but didn't took Will for a boy at any second. All of the blakes seemed to have a warmth around them, the kind that makes you feel at home, and it only made Will feel even worse for what happened earlier.

.

…

.

-Thomas will accompany you to the station. - Ms. Blake said once Will came down the stars with his bag. - He's at the barn feeding the horse, will be here soon.

\- There's no need Ms. Blake. It's a long way and with his wound…

\- Oh, he's a strong boy. And wouldn't stay home even if I told him to. Anyway… - she took a package on the table - A made sandwiches to eat on the train. I hope you arrive safely.

\- Thank you very much Ms. Blake, but still, I think for him to walk all that…

\- Who said we're walking? - Tom shouted from the doorsteps then stopped at the knocker - I have a bike, you know? Or you thought we lived isolated here? - Tom said proudly, but then his mother took all that pride away.

\- you mean your brother's bike right? - she turned to Will - he said Tom could use so it wouldn't get rusty.

\- it's already mine by now.

When they went outside the wind was so strong some of the trees had no leaves left. Tom started the motor and it was loud, but they could still hear the thunder, even though there was no rain yet.

\- You think you can drive with this wind?

\- Sure, just hold tight. - ouch-

\- Sorry.

\- No problem, grab on my chest instead.

The rain only started half way, but it was as cold as ice and heavy enough to make them soaked in a minute.

.

…

.

\- there'll be no train today, come tomorrow. - the cashier said without looking up.

\- what? I need to go today.

\- look at This rain - he pointed outside, but then saw Will's clothes, soaked - or perhaps there's no need, you've been there already.

Will didn't move, you could see the anger in his eyes, his face was dripping. The cashier sighed and took the glasses off, than looked up again.

\- Boy, even if the rain stops right now, there's a oak blocking the tracks two kilometers from here. And who knows how many others ahead. - You can wait here until the train starts again, but I'm telling you, its only happening tomorrow.

Tom looked at him worried. He was sad for will but not for what happened. As a matter of fact, he was quite happy about it. There was nothing he could do but to stay one more night.

They waited in the station for the rain to pass but once the night fell there was no sign of it. It wasn't really about getting wet, they were already drenched, but the fact that the wheels wouldn't cross all the mud back to de farm and they would have to spend the night on the cold.

\- Let's find a place to stay, we'll end up sick in this clothes.

\- I asked the cashier after you left, he said there's a boarding house nearby. They usually take people who don't want to sleep on the station.

Will looked at him serious, but he didn't really have a choice, it was that or die with pneumonia in that cold wind.

Before entering Tom pushed his friend to the side.

\- should we take two rooms? - Tom said a bit nervous.

\- probably... but I don't have much money on me. What about you?

\- not really, I was just going to drop you off.

\- then I guess we won't.

They rented the cheapest room with a heater. The pension lady didn't even find odd to two boys share a room due to their state.

\- you can go up, I'll call home, let them know I'm not coming back yet.

Will nodded and went. His clothes were heavy and cold and he was starting to feel shivers down the spine. He placed his clock and metal box on the table next to bed, together with the little things he carried on the pockets, then took off the coat. Some drops still fell on the floor drenched as it was. The only think not wet was his undershirt and underwear. Tom probably had a little more luck with the leather jacket, he thought. The clothes where placed near the heater, hoping it would dry by the next day.

.

…

.

\- right, let's set this… - Will said looking at the bed - someone will have to sleep on the floor.

\- bloody hell, someone will freeze to death, you mean. I didn't survive the trenches to die like this.

\- you have a better idea?

\- yes, we share the bed. Simple as that.

Will gave him a grave look. That was the only think he was trying to avoid.

\- what if...-

\- come on, we are two grown man, we can do this.

He looked at Tom, for his friend could barely pass as a man, he was more like a boy.

\- whatever, do as you please, I'm going in because my toes are freezing already.

Will sighed. He was almost shivering from the wet hair and lack of clothes. - make room. - he said while slipping under the covers too. It was so soft and warm he couldn't help but smile.

\- what are you doing? - Tom said looking at him lay down at the end of the bed.

\- I'm sleeping this way.

\- I'm not sleeping beside your stinking feet.

\- they're not stinking- Will said half angry.

\- I know a soldier's feet. Turn around already.

He did, but not at least pleased with it.

-you're so grumpy since we came home. Do you miss the trenches so much? I didn't take you for a war lover.

Will couldn't help but smile a little.

\- you bastard, you know how I hate it.

\- there, much better.

They both stayed silent for a while. The rain was still pouring outside and leaving traces on the window.

\- we have to talk, you know. - Tom said

\- no, we don't. We can sleep.

\- about that.

He could feel Will's body tense under the covers.

\- was it that bad?

\- yes, the worst.

\- so why did you do it?

He didn't answer and the silence was there again. He turned around to see Tom's expression, but his friend was too close, so he looked at the ceiling instead.

\- I didn't hate t... the kiss. - he muttered - but I hate the fact that we did it. That we wanted to do it... you know it's illegal for two man feel attraction for each other. That kind of attraction, i mean.

\- maybe. But it felt good and I liked. And you liked it too, so what's the problem? It may be wrong, but I never felt more right. - he turned his heads and almost touched Will's lips, as he was looking at his nape. - and I wish I could do it again.

\- I don't think we can, Blake.

Tom smiled a little and Will lowered his head touching his lips even more. Then turned the other side.

\- see... that was why I was afraid of staying longer, of sharing the room.

\- I'm glad you did.

Tom stretched his arm and took Will's hand.

\- I'm allowed to this much, aren't I?

There was no answer so he kept going.

\- You have to promise to visit us again, Sco. And you'll have to stay longer.

\- Lots of demands, as always.

He turned his face and they looked at eachother. Somewhere in Will's eyes Tom felt that he would never see him again, nor his letters, and it frightened him.

\- Sco, can I kiss you?

He didn't answer but kissed Tom instead, on and on. It didn't end abruptly like last time, they kept kissing until Will's hand was under Tom's shirt and they were too far to go back.

.

…

.

When Tom woke up he was on the other side of the bed and somehow had his arm on top of Will's face, who had a really annoyed expression while sleeping.

He sat on the bed trying to put his thoughts in order. His chest was hurting more now, maybe he really should take it easy like his mother said.

\- Hey, Sco, wake up. It's morning.

Will groaned but didn't open the eyes, only turned to the side.

Tom looked at the clothes hanging near the heater wondering if they were dry, the morning was cold and he could use some cover beside the thin shirt.

He took the watch from the bed table, the only thing he brought beside his own clothes, and looked at Will's old metal box. He carried that everywhere, just like himself carried his family's photo during the campaign. Suddenly an urge to see what was inside took him, if there was a photo of his family too, how were they like, what he protected so dearly all this time. Tom opened the box only to find two pictures. One with two young girls and another with a older woman.


	3. Chapter 3

.

..

.

Tom put the photos back and closed the box. He didn't look behind to see if will was awake, just got up and started wearing his clothes. He did it in one second, but there was a little trouble with buttoning, his hands were shaking as he tried to keep the emotions under control.

Will noticed the noise and turned around, seeing him about to leave the room.

\- Tom?

\- I'm going… - he looked hurt - you better go too.

\- Hey, wait. Tom!

Will jumped the bed and put his pants and shoes. He didn't think much this time, was too confused to understand what was happening and too afraid that Tom would disappear on the other side of the door. He grabbed the rest of his things and stormed out.

Tom was on his way towards the train station to pick the bike. His friend walked a few steps behind, silent at first, but when the tension got too high he started talking.

\- What is it Tom, talk to me.

\- I'm going home. You too. That's all.

He looked at Tom's back. They were smaller than he remembered and stiff as he used to see in the trenches.

\- Is that how it ends? - Tom didn't look - don't you dare walk away like that. You started this, you and I share the same blame.

He turned this time, with painful eyes.

\- You're married, Sco. You have a wife and kids. Seems like the only thing you don't have is the decency to tell me! All this time… do you have any idea how stupid I feel?

\- How…

\- Actually, you weren't really trying to hide, were you? - he pressed his eyes for a moment - God, that makes me feel even more stupid.

He grabbed Tom's arm.

\- Please, let me explain.

\- You don't have to fucking explain anything! At least not to me.

\- Look, it's not like that with me and Mary, we're...

Tom pushed his arm back. They were near the station and some people started to gaze their way.

\- Save it for yourself.

He turned his cold back and will felt at loss. If he let Tom go now he might never hear of him again.

\- Please listen to me, just once! - will shouted, echoing down the street and startling the passer byes.

His friend turned around shocked and pushed him to the nearest alley.

\- Are you bloody insane? I swear, I feel like fucking killing you right now. - Tom said, regretting instantly. - what is it? What you think will make so much difference now?

\- About me and Mary, we are not like you think we are. We didn't marry because we we wanted, it was just that…

Tom didn't look him in the eyes, he didn't want to hear all that.

\- We were young and stupid… we made mistakes, okay? It's not like we can go back.

\- So now you're old and wise? You'll say that you hate them and want me? - he said sarcastically. - A man really can change in one night.

\- No, I love them. I love my two girls, they are everything to me. And Mary… I love her too, but not like a husband should... We've known each other since forever and it just felt normal that we should date and get married someday. There wasn't even a second opinion. When we realized we could choose, we could really live, it was too late. She was my anchor and I was hers, and we both couldn't go anywhere.

Tom didn't answer. Will seemed so inclined to leave just the day before, how could he have changed his mind so fast? He was always so rigid and straightforward, so why now? All that was painful and he didn't want to think, it only hurt even more.

It doesn't matter anymore, was impossible from the beginning. I love you Sco, but there's nothing we can do about it.

\- What? Wasn't it you who said that didn't care? That never felt more right?

\- I meant that! But nothing will change the fact that I won't be there for you! When you need someone to say "everything will be alright " or "I love you" or even "you look amazing this morning" -, because sometimes you just do - , I won't be there to say them! And you'll find someone who is, and you'll want them close. I can't even blame you because that's how things works…. Everyone needs this things at some point.

\- Is that how it works for you?

\- I'm different. - he murmured.

\- Then you must think very little of me, saying I can't bear the pressure. Yes, I will feel all that, and it will hurt me and make me sad and desperate. But, you know what? I'll endure, because I'm not that weak and what I feel is not that superficial. And if it gets too painful for me to endure then I'll take my bloody things and go see you, not some random bastard to cover up. For Christ sake, we've been through everything in this war and you didn't fear shit, so why now?

\- Because now I'd have to live with the pain.

A siren on the distance announced the embarking on the platforms and the few people on the streets started speeding up to the station. They looked at each other desperate for a little more time. Will hold him tight.

\- Please, promise you'll read my letters. Even if you don't answer them. Just let me explain properly.

Tom didn't look him in the eye.

\- Go. Or you'll miss the train.


End file.
